Aftermath
by TheCatholicFanGirl
Summary: First story guys, go easy, no flames please! What I think should have happened last night's episode. Duke/Audrey/Nathan.


"Audrey?" Nathan yelped, the bullets were gone, he reached a hand to his stubble and didn't feel it, and he silently cursed and spun to where the barn was. It wasn't there. Instead there was Audrey and Duke curled up holding each other. "Audrey!" he called and ran over "Duke?" he panted. The two of them had cuts and bruises but other than that they looked fine.

"Nathan," Audrey gasped and threw her arms around him, then looked at Duke, and pulled him in for a hug.

A small ripple hummed under their knees and made them break the hug. "What happened?" Audrey asked worried.

"I shot that guy," Nathan said.

"Agent Howard?" Audrey asked "Then what?"

"The barn just disappeared." Nathan shrugged.

"Just disappeared?" Duke scoffed. "More like imploded,"

"Then it left you and Duke here." Nathan said.

"What about James?" Audrey asked, though inside she felt the answer was that he had died.

"What about him being your son?" Duke asked an accusing look at Nathan.

"When we went back in time…" Nathan started.

"So I couldn't do anything of consequence but you could?" Duke asked playfully.

Nathan felt hurt by it and went defensive. "That was before..."

Audrey settled a hand between them and rose up "Boys please…" she looked around. "The meteors have stopped."

The boys stood and looked around and both breathed a sigh of relief. "Are the Troubles gone?" Duke asked.

Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and sliced his hand and grasped Duke's wrist. The blood settled and Duke's eyes turned silver and he blinked them away as quick as he could.

"That's a no." Audrey sighed.

None of the three said it but they were actually okay with the Troubles still around. As long as they were together, that's all that really mattered.

"Let's go home." Audrey said softly grasping both of their hands.

Duke nodded. "Yeah home sounds like a good plan." He squeezed her hand softly while Nathan drew soft circles on the back of her hand.

The boys stayed in her apartment while she showered then averted their eyes while she got dressed. By the time she was finished she convinced the two of them to also take a shower as well. Duke first then Nathan. Nathan dressed in his boxers that Audrey had cleaned and a shirt that Audrey had that must've been large on her, but it fit him a little too well. Duke dressed in the same.

Duke and Audrey were sitting outside on her porch watching the stars and talking off and on. Duke had his arm around her and she was curled up next to him. Nathan felt his heart sink a little when he stepped around and the two of them saw him. He slid in next to Audrey and she reached out and grabbed his hand.

Shock still hit him that he could feel her, he couldn't feel the warmness of the shower, but the warmness of her hand was enough.

Duke and Audrey were looking in the same spot in the stars. Every once in a while Duke would sigh and press his lips to Audrey's forehead. Nathan felt excluded from their little nips of pda, but he tried not to let it bother him.

"Strange." Audrey finally said.

Duke only just nodded. "Yeah."

"What's strange?" Nathan asked.

The two of them looked at him and then looked back at the sky. "The Hunter constellation." She said quietly, and Nathan followed their gaze and saw it hanging in the sky. "It's strange that something that I've dreaded for two months is finally here, and it's so far away."

They watched the stars when Duke checked the time when Audrey yawned for the umpteenth time. "It's someone's bed time missy." He said and stood helping her stand. Nathan stood with their hands still locked together.

Duke led the way and helped Nathan get Audrey into bed. They dressed silently, and as they were just about to leave when she sat up "Wait," she said softly.

Both turned to her.

"Stay," she begged both of them. "Please."

Duke looked at Nathan and then took off his pants and put back on Audrey's shirt and crawled into bed with her. Nathan followed suit.

Audrey claimed the middle and shared a pillow with Duke who had an arm wrapped lazily around her waist. Nathan was holding her hand and she put her head in his neck breathing in his scent. For now it didn't matter that Haven was probably in shambles, for now it didn't matter what they were to each other, they could deal with that later, but what did matter was that they were together.


End file.
